User blog:Thekoolgal11/jellee's show of poo eppy wan: we
(btw koolgal is basically doin sign language for shizune coz he's noice) koolgal: HULLOE PPL WELCOME 2 THE FIRST EPPY OF JELLEE'S SHOW OF POO WHERE RANDOM PPL NOBODY KNOWS COMPETES IN CHALLENGES ON A DUMB ISLAND CALLED CAMP JELLYGELLYBETHTGIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET MEET OUR CONTESTANTS (300 years later coz i can't be bothered to introduce all 144 contestants one at a time) koolgal: yey every1 out-- cara: YOUNG MAN koolgal: WHY ARE YOU HERE cara: plz can i join koolgal: u didn't sign up so no cara: wa koolgal: lol jk cara: yeet lilly: i'm blind shizune: (sign languages coz deaf) "wawa misha isn't here what am i gonna do" koolgal: ouch i'm sowwy girls what am i gonna do pearl: oo wot dis nano: JIKSDOWVGHNRFIUKPRHNEUJKITOBGPHIRNUTFJKIOBPG9 PLZ DON'T (porl turns nano's key) nano: JSIWKOQHJWFVIKUOEHRUIKJO9GPEHTUJ MAH TOE CAME OFF THROUGH MY SHOE pearl: what the hecc ribbon: die spring: die koolgal: plz stop fitin ribbon/spring: sowee polly: DIS GONNA B THE BEST DEI EVER lia: u mean dest unspecified amount of time ever polly: ya confessional 0ero ((i think that exists)sowwee yokai but i wanna do that naming pattern) btw confessionals exist confessional 1ne numskull: YAY FIRST CONFESSIONAL but y is it in a poophouse koolgal: y not bacc 2 sho koolgal: btw u guys have to sing (4 real this time) duncan: W O T basically everyone else who don't wanna sing: W O T koolgal: yep ppl who wanna sing: Y E Y EYE EY Y EY EY EY EY EY Y stinkey challenge koolgal: okie so uhh hmm haich em ememmemrfgvioerdhgjiu9oerhjgui9ehgjuie9ophuiroephgj WHAT SHOULD THE CHALLENGE BE TSRITW: angry birds themed? koolgal: THERE'S LIKE 144 CONTESTANTS (143 if you count bobbysue as one person) WE CAN'T DO DAT TSRITW: wa koolgal: i'll ask da contestants HEY CONTESTANTS WHAT TEAM CAPTAIN DECIDER CHALLENGE THINGY SHOULD WE DO cara: cars rin: painting natsuki: cupcake making stupe: planes argue argue (kool hears the word "maze") koolgal: LET'S DO A MAZE pillock: what is a maze koolgal: nobody cares come with me (teleports everyone to a maze) stupe: OMG Y DO WE START ALL TOGETHER WE COULD EASILY JUST FOLLOW EVERYONE ELSE OUT SO EVERYONE'S TEAM CAPTAIN koolgal: w8 (teleports everyone to random points of the maze) go 12: lol i could just fly over with mah R A Y Z Z Z Z koolgal: no that's cheating plz don't 12: wa ribbon: i could just GRAB ON TO THE HIGH LEDGES AND FLY UP THER WITH MY ARMS koolgal: no i made the walls 1 inch over your grab height when u jump a bunch so hahahahahshshwfdrghqegfiqgiutl ribbon: wa 0: 0, 0 walls!!!!!!!!!! koolgal: (restores walls) N O C H E A T I N G 0: gr rin: y is he so op polly: (from other side of bush wall) idk meanwhile tsritw: areef awoof: qooey tsritw: areef awoof: qooey koolgal: shaddup jeyee is beth'ter tsritw/awoof: GR confessional 2wo rin: he so op wawawawa koolgal: sorry that's just who i am rin: plz no bein po plz wawa bacc 2 show red: imma use dis conveniently placed slingshot to shoot meh over the bush (red hits da bushy) red: WHAT THE HACC Y IS IT ROCK SOLID koolgal: idk (numpty gets out first) numpty: YEY I OUT FIRFT YAYAYSDFYWEYGWUTHI4RHYDGUYIH koolgal: good job u get 2 b team captain number wan (239028594 hours l8er coz idk how many teams there'll be) koolgal: well nao we have our team captains NOW WE GOTTA FIND OUT HOW MANY TEAMS THERE'LL BE AND HOW MANY CONTESTANTS WILL BE IN IT here Category:Blog posts